We Belong Together
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Three years ago, Oliver and Chloe broke off their engagement. Now, Chloe is about to marry Bruce Wayne. But can she do it? Or does she still belong to Oliver? OneShot. Chlollie. Chruce.


**We Belong Together – One Shot**

"_What are you trying to say to me?" Chloe asked, her voice wavering. "That you don't love me anymore?"_

"_No, no, no," Oliver shook his head, cradling Chloe's face in his hands and making her look at him. His brown eyes were so tortured, so sad, her heart clenched knowing he was about to do something that she feared it would happen sooner or later. "I love you. More than my life."_

"_Then don't do it," Chloe begged in a whisper._

"_I have to," Oliver's voice broke, a single tear falling from his eye. "You almost died because of me, but our baby did die."_

"_A miscarriage could have taken place even if I didn't get kidnapped," Chloe shook her head. _

"_You got kidnapped because you are engaged to me. Because I'm Green Arrow," Oliver swallowed. "I went public, Chloe, and that came back not to haunt me but to hurt you. I can't be the reason you get hurt! I can't handle it."_

"_Please don't do this Ollie," Chloe sniffled. _

_Oliver dipped his head, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I will always love you, but I could never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. I'm sorry, Chloe, I hope you can forgive me one day…" Gently, he removed the engagement ring of her finger._

* * *

Lois snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's eyes and her cousin jumped slightly. Chloe swallowed, not believing that that conversation would still hurt her as bad as it did three years ago. She smiled at her cousin, turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was flawless, the soft golden shade bringing her green eyes to life and the black eye-liner made them stand out. Her lips, in a raspberry color, were inviting.

"Where were you?" Lois questioned.

"Thinking if everything was really ready and if I didn't forgot anything," Chloe lied with a smile. She got good at it. It was the only way she could have a relationship with Bruce, without hurting him at every turn. Don't get her wrong. She loved Bruce. Loved him a lot! But was she in love with the Dark Knight the same way she was in love with her Knight in Shining Leather? Not even close.

Lois nodded, but said nothing. To her, Chloe was an open book. Obviously, the blonde was thinking about Oliver. Lois could voice how wrong it was to have this wedding, but it will only make things worse for Chloe. She's been trying so hard to move on. Bruce was good. He loved her and she knew Chloe had fallen for Gotham's vigilante, but he wasn't Oliver.

"Don't worry, everything will go smoothly," Lois smiled reassuringly, giving her cousin a one arm hug and a kiss in her cheek. "Let's get you into your wedding dress?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. Lois jumped to her feet to get the white garment. It was an extraordinary piece. A bodice that did justice to her curves, with a long ball gown skirt. The dress was decorated with small crystals that made it shine and look elegant. Chloe paired it up with Jimmy Choo's bridal sandals and with Swarovski bridal jewelry. Their wedding was going to happen in the Wayne Mansion's backyard and the only people invited were their friends and team mates. They didn't need or want anyone else.

"You look stunning," Lois whispered in awe, with tears at the corner of her eyes.

Chloe saw herself in the mirror and nearly burst in tears. She did look beautiful, felt beautiful, but it was so wrong…what was she doing? Was she going to make the same mistake as she did with Jimmy? No, she wouldn't. Bruce wasn't Jimmy. But Bruce wasn't Oliver either.

A soft knock at the door made both women turn to it. "Come in," Chloe said.

Clark popped his head inside with a smile. He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Wow, Chloe, you look utterly beautiful," he compliment, resting an arm loosely around Lois waist, a hand resting at her growing belly.

"Thank you, Clark," Chloe smiled back at her best friend. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, I came up here to warn you that it's time," Clark said.

Chloe nodded and walked towards the window. A flash of blonde hair made her freeze.

"Chloe?" Lois called.

The blonde bride turned to her cousin with wide scared eyes before looking to the window again. Nothing. It was her imagination. Shaking her head, she picked her bouquet from the bed and put on her brightest smile.

"Let's get me married," she chuckled.

Lois and Clark exchanged a worried glance and a silent talk, before they nodded.

"You girls can go ahead, I'm just going to go around the property to ensure that everything is in place," Clark said.

Chloe and Lois nodded, both walking out of the room. After they were gone, Clark, with his super speed, was at the entrance of the Mansion and with his X-Ray vision, he saw him. Walking calmly towards the big tree he walked around it, before finding Oliver leaning against it. He was wearing black on black, evidence of his feelings at the moment.

"Hey," Oliver said quietly.

"You let her go," Clark explained.

"I know," Oliver whispered.

"Are you here to stop this?"

"I'm here to see her be happy," Oliver shook his head, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

"Shame," Clark mumbled.

"Bruce will be good for her. He will give her everything," Oliver sighed.

"Do me a favor, don't leave until the end of the ceremony, alright?" Clark asked.

Oliver tilted his head. "I was going to leave when she reached the end of the aisle," he said.

"Don't leave, until they say the 'I Do'," Clark pressed.

"I like to torture myself, but you _love_ it apparently," Oliver shrugged, leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes.

Clark sighed and ran back to where Lois was.

"Was he here?" she questioned and Clark nodded.

Lois wasn't able to say anything else before the wedding tune began and Chloe was at the beginning of the aisle, looking absolutely stunning.

Chloe stared at Bruce, who stood there calmly waiting for her, like the gentleman he was. Oh, what was she getting herself into? A marriage based on weak feelings. Why was she doing this? Her feet started to take the small steps in his direction and her heart increased its speed. She was starting to feel light headed. Her palms were sweaty and her smile was shaking. This was not because she was getting married it was because she didn't want to. By the time her mind caught up with her body, her hand was on Bruce's and the minister was talking.

On her side, Lois was biting her lower lip. "We need to do something," she whispered to Clark who nodded.

"But what?" He whispered back.

Lois sighed and rubbed her bump. _We can't let your Aunt get married, kid,_ she thought to herself.

The ceremony went on and Chloe had made a decision. Her smile was fading and Bruce was realizing what was going to happen. _I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, _Chloe thought, with tears threatening to fall. She looked around to the thirty some people gathered in their honor.

"Please, stop," Bruce asked quietly at the priest who interrupted his speech to look bewildered at him. "Give me a minute," he said approaching Chloe who didn't raise her eyes to meet his. "Chloe…look at me," she shook her head and their guests started to whisper. He was pretty sure Lois was breathing a sigh of relief. "Please, Chloe," he said softly.

Chloe bit her lower lip, tears already falling and ruining her make up. "I'm sorry," she choked.

"Hey, it's ok," Bruce said.

"I didn't wanted to mislead you, I do love you," Chloe muttered her hands resting at his biceps.

"I know you do, but just not enough, right?"

Chloe sniffled and nodded. "Please, forgive me," she whispered, finally looking up to meet his dark blue gaze. "You deserve someone that walks down that aisle certain of their feelings for you."

"I was a fool to think that you could love me like you loved him," Bruce shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but there are things you sometimes cannot change," Chloe lifted her shoulders. "Please take care of yourself, Bruce," she ran a thumb across his cheek and smiled.

"I will," he kissed the palm of her hand and let go of her, taking two steps back. Taking the engagement ring off from her finger, Chloe gave it to Bruce who squeezed her hand.

Chloe turned to the audience. Everyone was staring at them with mouths hanging open and some of them were actually relieved. "I'm so sorry guys," she apologized before picking up her skirt and breaking off in a sprint down the aisle. She needed to leave. She needed to get her car.

Her run came to a stop when she saw him, with his hand on the black Audi's door handle.

"Oliver?" She whispered.

He froze, turning around to face her. His mouth dropped. Had she…oh God, she had ran out of her own wedding? "Chloe…"

Dropping her bouquet and picking her skirt again – to avoid a certain direct contact with the ground – she ran until her body collided with his and his strong arms were around her. His smell, so distinctive of leather, cologne and just Oliver, was surrounding her once again.

Oliver buried his face on her crook of her neck wondering what the hell had happened and thankful for it anyway. Three years had passed since he broke up with her and there was not a day where he wasn't miserable. He had actually showed up at the Wayne Mansion to stop the wedding but found himself not able to do it because he had already screwed up her life so much.

"I couldn't do it," she sobbed. "I still belong to you, heart and soul, and I couldn't do it," Chloe shook her head, hands gripping at his shoulders.

"Oh, Chloe," Oliver whispered. "I love you, so much, I never stopped," he mumbled.

"I know," Chloe nodded. "I still love you too," she took a step back to look at his face. "What were you doing here?" One hand came up to cradle his face.

Oliver leaned into her touch, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. Suddenly a loud noise made them jump and they looked up. There were dark clouds all over and it was going to rain with the possibility of a lot of thunder.

"Let's get out of here," Oliver said taking her hand.

"I hate this weather," Chloe chuckled through her tears.

Oliver smiled, opening the passenger door for her and helping her with her dress. He shut the door and ran to his side, quickly climbing in and wasting no time in starting the engine to leave the estate.

Chloe's hand found his and they intertwined their fingers.

"Initially I was coming to stop the wedding," Oliver confessed and Chloe blinked.

"Really?" She whispered.

Oliver nodded. "Until my rational side took over and I convinced myself not to do it. It would be unfair to mess up your life even more…"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure Lois was going to say something," Chloe shook her head. "She's been a good cousin, supporting me through everything, but I know she was hoping I would give up this idea!"

"Was that what happened?" He questioned.

Chloe nodded. "Pretty much," she whispered. "I was going to make a huge mistake. I love Bruce, but it's not enough. Not like I love you. I could never be fully with him, when he's not you," Chloe's eyes watered once again and she wiped her tears with the back of her free hand.

Oliver took Chloe's hands to his lips and kissed her softly.

"I regretted my decision as soon as I took your ring off," Oliver mumbled stopping at a red light and looking at Chloe. "But I just can't lose you…" he closed his eyes shaking his head. "Problem is, I can't live without you either…"

Chloe smiled, reaching a hand to rub his cheek. "I've been kidnapped five times since you broke up with me, Ollie, it really isn't about you…"

Suddenly he bursts out laughing and she joins him. He starts the car again, as soon as the light turns green, and intertwines his fingers with hers again.

"I'm a magnet for danger," Chloe pointed out. "Always have been. That's why I need my own personal hero."

"Kevlar just doesn't do it for you?" He chuckled.

"Not as much as leather, I have to admit," she grinned, her mood lifting.

Oliver chuckled. "Now, where to?" He questioned.

Chloe opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it. She didn't have an apartment in Gotham, she's been living with Bruce since they got engaged, seven months ago…before that she was living in Metropolis.

"Do you feel like flying out tonight? I have the jet," Oliver said.

"No, not tonight, not in this dress, I can barely move," Chloe shook her head. "There's a hotel a couple of blocks from here, let's stay there for tonight," she suggested.

Oliver nodded and followed her instructions. In the hotel, they easily passed as newlyweds. Her wedding dress, his black suit with black vest and black shirt, no one would think otherwise. Immediately they were offered the honeymoon suite but Chloe refused, saying that they wanted a regular suite. After getting the key, they went up to their room, were Oliver had to undress his black shirt because Chloe wanted to wear something other than her wedding dress. "That's just an excuse to get me half-naked," he teased and she winked before entering the bathroom.

Oliver chuckled to himself as he heard her struggling to get the dress off. Lying down on the bed he thanked God, every saint and every angel for stopping the wedding and bringing Chloe back to his arms.

The door opened and Chloe came out wearing only his black shirt, she smiled at him, before joining him in the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and Oliver put his arms around her. They stayed in silence; it was now pouring rain and thundering outside. Chloe started to run her hand up and down his chest until she found a chain with an unusual pendent for a man. She supported herself on her elbow to take a closer look.

"Ollie, is this…" Chloe asked looking at her previous engagement ring.

"It made me feel closer to you somehow," he mumbled embarrassed.

Chloe smiled playing with the ring. "I've forgotten how beautiful it was," she whispered admiring it again. It had a cushion cut diamond flanked by two emeralds in a platinum band. "I missed it," she chuckled.

Oliver pulled the chain from his neck and slided the ring off. "It's yours again…if you want it, of course," he lifted his shoulders.

"Are you proposing to a runaway bride?" Chloe teased.

"Yes, I think I am," he smiled. "Look, Chloe, I don't want to waste any other day or night. Obviously we can't stand life without each other. You tried to move on but you couldn't. I didn't even try because you are the only one for me. So, if you forgive me and take me back, I promise that I will not be so noble and instead act very selfish from now on."

Chloe took the ring from his fingers and put it on her ring finger. "It's back on the place where it should have never been taken from. Oliver, I agree with you, three years is enough time wasted. But I swear to God if you pull another one on me…"

"Never Chloe, I've suffered enough," he shook his head.

"Good, because right now, I just want to be with you…"

Chloe straddled his waist and pulled his face towards hers. Oliver took the initiative and kissed her passionately. Chloe moaned into his mouth. She had missed him so much. His taste, his touch…everything. Hypersensitive to Oliver, after so long without him, she shivered and moaned at his slightest touch.

"I want to go away. For a long time," Chloe muttered in between kisses.

"That's ok, I don't take a vacation in three years, so it will be good," Oliver nodded.

"After what happened, I don't want to face anyone. Not our friends, they are going to ask too many questions that I don't want to answer. I'll admit, I want to run away."

"It's alright, Chloe, we deserve it, they'll just have to suck it up for a couple of weeks," Oliver shrugged.

"Let's just rent a private island and stay there forever," Chloe pouted and Oliver laughed, pulling her lower lip with his teeth.

"Relax, Sidekick, you are not the first or the last runaway bride!"

Chloe nodded and kissed him again.

She could try and say they needed time to solve things, but they didn't.

They belong together.


End file.
